


A Bad Grade

by hisokasecret



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Edging, Gags, Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Punishment, Smut, degradation kink, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokasecret/pseuds/hisokasecret
Summary: Halkenburg's poor grades have him in a bad mood, but he has other ideas on how to capitalize on this unfortunate development.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Bad Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@thetahub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40thetahub).



> For Shier (@thetahub): Happy birthday!! I hope you enjoyed it ;)

The crowd at today’s lecture hall is larger than usual, Halkenburg notes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Perhaps this is on account of the session being a review of the final exam papers they had taken the week before. Halkenburg checks his watch and sighs quietly. He can hardly bring himself to look at the screen, much less pay attention to the professor’s vaguely-relevant monotonous droning. On a regular day, he would be all ears, but not today. Today, the big fat F on his finals paper has sucked all his motivation dry. The professor’s words barely reach Halkenburg’s ears, drowned out by the roaring guilt and shame of his recent underperformance. The young man sighs again, running his hand through wiry blonde hair. He can hardly wait for the class to end. He counts the minutes on the large clock at the front of the hall, his eyes trained on the second hand as it ticks down the minutes till he can be released from this monotony. As he does so, his disappointment brews and festers, driving him to another decision, one that might even atone for his poor performance in class.

As he arrives back in the comfort of his dorm room, the young blonde can only think of one thing. Halkenburg is usually a good student, his recent horrible exam grades are not the norm, he has performed badly. And bad behaviour calls for punishment. He bites his lip, and all the thoughts he had been suppressing in the lecture hall flood his guilt-clouded mind, as he thinks about all the ways he should be punished. It is a guilty pleasure of his, the cruel taste of a bad grade, coupled with the satisfaction of punishment, mixed in with pure kinky lust. The shame is indescribable, but oh, so tantalizing. Even before he unbuckles his pants, he can feel himself getting firm. The young blonde stumbles over to his desk, and gingerly leans over it, shuddering slightly as he presses his semi-flaccid penis against the cold wood. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but Halkenburg knows he deserves this. His breathing hitches. He needs someone to spank him. Against his better judgement, he conjures up an image of his professor, a middle-aged man with a stern gaze and a hard hand. The thought of him being glared down by his strict professor is enough to make Halkenburg’s knees weak.

“You’ve been a bad boy.”

The previously monotonous voice that had put him to sleep in classes, now coupled with the imaginary stinging of several tight slaps on his rump, is sending Halkenburg’s heart rate soaring. The guilt of imagining his professor of all people, the embarrassment of achieving such a low score on his finals, and above all, the shame of getting off on it, turns him on even more. 

“Such a naughty boy.”

Halkenburg moans softly as he feels his dick harden against the wooden desk, swelling and pressing against his belly now as it grows with nowhere to escape. His breathing heavy, Halkenburg clumsily peels himself from his desk in a hurry and flops onto his bed, positioning himself on a mountain of pillows. His hands are shaking, supporting himself as he clamps his thighs around one of the pillows. He’s been a bad student. He will not allow himself to get off that easily. Slowly, but surely, the young blonde begins to grind his hips in a rhythmic motion, rubbing his dick against the soft silk of the pillow between his thighs. The smooth folds create an interesting sensation, and the rhythmic gyrations tease the sensitive skin of his penis to no end, and he feels himself nearing the brink. He moans as he quickens his pace, pushing his hips deeper into the pillow and grinding harder, faster. It takes longer than it usually would with his hand to get the job done, but this is part of the fun, and punishment. He teases himself, bringing himself to the edge with the pillow alone, but not being quite able to send himself over. His arms and inner thighs ache with the effort, and Halkenburg guiltily summons the image of his professor once more, staring down his nose with a look of disapproval so withering, Halkenburg could just shrivel up and die right there. The guilt and shame of imagining being watched does the trick, and the young man hastens his pace once more, driving his hips into the soft pillow with desperate need. 

“Disgusting, wretched, little boy.”

The words echo in his ear and he groans with lust. How could he get off on such degrading words? Even the thought drives him to a greater level of ecstasy and he moans. God, he’s so loud. Halkenburg grabs the tie around his neck and shoves it between his teeth without much care, and the next time he moans, he bites down onto the thick cotton of his own tie. This turns him on even further. 

“This turns you on? Being degraded? You little slut.”

He’s almost at his limit. Halkenburg closes his eyes and the combination of his imagination and his senses bring him to an unimaginable high, and with one last hip thrust, he moans loudly into the fabric of his tie as he finally cums, at long last, releasing his load into the soft pillows on his bed. 

He collapses in a messy heap on his bed, breathing hard. His arms and legs tremble with the effort, and he’s overcome by guilt and the clarity of what he’s just done. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly. 

Perhaps next time, he’ll be better about doing well for his exams.


End file.
